


Beautiful Mistakes

by MishcaMushca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Development, Egg Laying, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Growing Up, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishcaMushca/pseuds/MishcaMushca
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl have been dating for awhile. One drunken night, something happens that changes their entire lives.





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! I just made this account on A03! It's my first book here. It was already started on my wattpad. This story is heavily inspiered by Geomancy's Overdue! I adore that book so much! I hope you enjoy reading the first part!!

  
It was a nice, calm, day in Beach City. Steven and Amethyst were playing video games, Pearl was drying the dishes, and Garnet...where's Garnet?

She unfused! Ruby and Sapphire were in the bathroom freaking out about something they saw. Pearl wanted to ask what was going on but she knew if she did, it would just make things worse. Pearl was already freaked out when she heard Ruby mumble the name, "Amethyst". She tried her best not to think about it and move on.

A few minuets later, Amethyst went down to talk to her lover. Pearl heard the footsteps become louder as she came closer.

"You excited for tonight cause I'm pumped!" The young gem asked as she threw her fists up in the air.

"You know the answer to that." Pearl answered as she turned around and smooched Amethyst on the cheek.

Amethyst hops on the kitchen counter and watches her girlfriend continue to dry the dishes.

"I bought our favorite wine! It's gonna be the best night of your life!" Amethyst says.

Pearl lets out a small giggle as she begins to dry off her hands. "We'll see about that. Now help me put these dishes away."

Amethyst nods as she takes a load of dishes and shoves them in the cabinet.

"Amethyst be careful! You don't want to break them! Try doing two at a time." Pearl says as she takes two more dishes and gently places them next to the large pile of plates that Amethyst placed.

"I love how gentle you are with things." The purple gem says as she gives her lover a kiss on the lips. "It's one of the reasons I love you."

Pearl blushes. "Wanna know one of the reasons I love you?"

"Why?"

"Because your so cute!" Pearl replies in a little baby voice as she boops Amethyst nose with her finger.

Amethyst blushes as well. "I'm not cute!"

"Well you are to me." Pearl chuckles.

Amethyst laughs and playfully jumps on Pearl's back, holding with a tight grip.

"What are you doing?" Pearl asks as she giggles.

"Just chillin." Amethyst answers as she rests her head on Pearl's shoulder.

Pearl smiles. "Alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              **L** **ater that evening...**

Pearl and Amethyst are on the hill with their wine and wine glasses ready to watch the sunset together.

The tall gem neatly places a small blanket on the soft grass and sits down making some room for her lover.

Amethyst sits down as well and opens the wine bottle with her teeth.

"It's a beautiful evening isn't it?" Pearl asks in a low and calm tone.

"It sure is." Amethyst replies as she pours the wine into the wine glasses.

The two gems raise their drinks. "To us?" Amethyst asks.

"To us." Pearl confirms as the two lovers clink their glasses and take a small sip of their rich red wine.

"I love you so much." Amethyst coos as she snuggles next to Pearl.

"I love you too." Pearl replies as she strokes her lovers soft lavender hair.

Pearl opened her mouth to talk but decided not to.

"What were you going to say?" Amethyst asks.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Pearl replies hoping Amethyst would just say alright and move on.

"No, I want to know what you said."

"Amethyst, please, I'm trying to protect you!"

"Whatever it is, I can take it."

Pearl let out a small sigh. "Ok. If you really want to know."

Amethyst leans in closer and nods her head.  
"Please."

"Garnet split up earlier today and were freaking out about something they saw. I heard Ruby say your name and I'm really scared."

Amethyst and Pearl sit in silence.

"We're gonna need more wine." Amethyst says before she drinks the rest of her wine in one sip.

"Agreed." Pearl says as she takes a huge sip of wine from the bottle.

Awhile after the sun set, Amethyst and Pearl were making out on the hill completely drunk.

At one point the two lovers fell and went rolling down the hill.

Without thinking, Amethyst and Pearl began running back to the the temple hand in hand.

The temple door slammed open, waking up Steven from his sleep.

Pearl and Amethyst were heading into Amethyst's room.

"What's going on?" Steven thought to himself.

"Go back to sleep, Steven. I'd rather you be asleep than listen to what's about to happen." Garnet said from the couch.

"Ok." Steven says as he begins to fall asleep.

Seconds later, Steven's eyes shoot open due to the sound of a loud yell coming from Amethyst's room. It didn't sound like it was from fear or pain, it sounded like it was from... **PLEASURE?!**

"What are they doing?!" Steven asks pointing at the door.

Garnet cringed as she tries to ignore the disgusting sounds. "You'll know when you're older."

"They're being really loud. How am I supposed to sleep?"

"I don't even think it's possible." Garnet replies.

Steven sighs. "This is gonna be a long night"


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Pearl find out they are having gemlings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter!! YEET!! I'm sorry It says there was only supposed to be one chapter! I don't know how to change it rip. Enjoy!

Amethyst wakes up on an old mattress next to Pearl. She gets up, puts her bathrobe on and begins to feel extremely nauseous.

The young gem rushed to to the bathroom and began to throw up. She felt horrible.

Pearl wakes up from the sound of the door opening. She is a **VERY** light sleeper.

"What happened?!" Pearl thinks to herself. The tall gem puts on her bathrobe and walks over to the bathroom door which was closed. "Amethyst! Are you alright?"

No response.

"Amethyst?" Pearl opens the door and finds her girlfriend hunched over the toilet, throwing up.

Pearl runs over and holds back Amethyst's hair as she rubs her back.

Steven walks in with bags in his eyes.

"Steven! You look like you got no sleep last night!" Pearl says.

"Because I didn't."

Pearl was confused to why Steven didn't sleep and suddenly remembers. "Oh, sorry Steven. I wish you hadn't heard that"

"It's ok." Steven says with a yawn.

Amethyst finishes and raises her head.

"Amethyst! Are you ok?" Pearl asks.

"Yeah." Amethyst replies as she stands up.

"How do you feel?" The tall gem asks

"I feel...hungry." Amethyst replies. "Hold on, last night, were we using protection?"

Pearl freezes. "N-no."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"YOU GUYS WEREN'T EVEN USING PROTECTION?!?!?!!" Steven yells out.

"Hey P, do you think this was the thing Ruby and Sapphire were freaked out about?" Amethyst asks.

"I'm not sure completely sure." Pearl replies, helping her girlfriend up.

Amethyst washes out her mouth and the two lovers walk out of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna invite Lapis and Peridot over. They could help us." Steven says before he runs out the door.

"Are you actually gonna go through this?" The tall gem asks holding her lovers hands.

"Well I have no choice. If I'm carrying, I'm carrying."

"You have a good point"

Garnet walks in with a pregnancy test.

"I'm way ahead of you." She says as tosses the test over to Amethyst.

"How do I even use this thing?" Amethyst asks looking at the back of the box.

"You pee on it." Garnet confirms while crossing her arms."

"Hehe, what?" Amethyst asks, nervously.

"Pee on it." Garnet repeats.

"Well go do it!" Pearl yells pointing to the bathroom door. "Don't miss!!!"

"I'm not gonna miss!" Amethyst says running into the bathroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile at the barn...**

"Lapis!!! Peridot!!!" Steven yells out.

The barn door opens up, but no one was there.

Steven looks down to find a small peridot gemling standing before him.

"PI PII!!!" The small gem cried out.

"What's wrong Hazel?" Peridot asks as she walks over to her daughter. "Oh! Hello Steven!"

"MARINA PUT YOUR SISTER DOWN!!!! MARINA, PUT OLIVE DOWN."

"Lapis is pretty strict with the gemlings." Peridot says.

"I can tell." Steven replies. "I need you and Lapis to come over. We have a big emergency."

"What what happened?"

"Pearl and Amethyst...didn't use any protection last night."

"Oh my god. Well you came to the right gems! LAPIS!!!"

Lapis walks in holding another peridot gemling, Olive and a lapis gemling, Marina. "Yes?"

Peridot whispers the situation in Lapis' ear.

The blue gem nearly dropped her children when she heard the news.

"Grab the basket. We're going." Lapis says.

Peridot notices the the little peridot gemling that opened the door trying to sneak out.

"Hey, you. Inside, now." Peridot orders pointing to the inside of the barn.

The gemling walks over to Lapis, her birth mother and raises her small little arms asking to be held.

Lapis bends down sets her hand on the floor for her baby to climb up on.

"Let's go guys." Steven says.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Back to the temple...**

Amethyst is pacing across the room waiting for the results to come up.

"How much time left?" Amethyst asks.

Pearl looks at the clock. "10 seconds."

Amethyst began to freak out.

"Amethyst please calm down. Everything is going to be ok! You know how hard it is to have gemlings! Peridot and Lapis had to try 23 times until Lapis finally got pregnant!" Pearl explains.

Amethyst sighs. "I guess you're right."

There was a small moment of silence.

"Have you ever...thought of having gemlings at one point?" Pearl asks.

"No. I never saw myself as a motherly type of gem." Amethyst replies.

Pearl looked at the time. "It's ready."

Amethyst took a look at the test and covered her mouth as her eyes teared up.

Pearl picked up the test and her eyes widened.

"It's positive." Pearl said.

Amethyst's tears started running down her face. "Oh my god." She says. "We're going to have gemlings."

Pearl put the pregnancy test back on the table and gave Amethyst a hug. "It's actually happening. We're actually going to become mothers."

Amethyst breaks the hug sobbing. Not tears of joy, but tears more of fear.

"I can't do this. Not alone!" She cries.

"You're not alone! Lapis has everything you need to know about this! She can help you!" Pearl explains.

"I know." Amethyst says with a sniffle.

"Amethyst, listen to me, you're going to be just fine. You know how supportive everyone will be! We all want you and the geodes to be safe." Pearl says.

Amethyst puts on a weak smile as she picks up the pregnancy test. "Alright. I'm gonna go put this in the trash." She says as she walks into the kitchen to throw it out.

The door slammed open.

"WE'RE HERE!!!!" Peridot yelled.

"Peridot, Shhh! You know Annabelle(Shut up I know she has the same name as a possessed doll) is still napping!" Lapis says in a whispery voice.

"Sorry!" Peridot replies.

Lapis puts the big basket of her 4 gemlings on the coffee table.

They all jump out except for Annabelle, who was napping on a little folded piece of cloth.

Pearl picks up to of the The two Peridot gemlings. "They got so big! Last time I saw these guys, they were so much more smaller! Now they're as big as my hand!

"I know right? 1 year old! They grow so quickly." Lapis says picking up Marina before she loses her.

"Focus guys! We need to know if Amethyst is carrying or not!" Peridot explains.

"I'm gonna go guys. I'll see you later! Good luck!" Steven says leaving the temple.

Amethyst froze. "Umm, about that, I kinda took the pregnancy test already."

"REALLY?!?! WHAT DID IT SAY?!?!" Peridot screamed.

At that point, Annabelle woke up and started crying for her mother. "REE REE!!!!" She cried out.

"Peridot!" Lapis said running over to the gemling. Lapis rocks her and strokes her hair putting her back to sleep.

"Ok, where's the test?" The green gem asks.

"In the garbage." Pearl replies.

Peridot starts digging through the trash can and picks it up. "Look at those two beautiful lines." She says as she dropped it back into the trash and washes her hands. "Are you showing? Lapis started showing at 14 weeks. Any mood swings? Cravings?"

"No, no and no." Amethyst answers. "I'm pretty scared. I'm not gonna be able to do this. I need a lot of help from Lapis."

"Sounds good!" Lapis says. "Just so you know, being a mom is HARD."

"Thanks. That really helps." Amethyst says with sarcasm.

"Hey wait! Maybe it's a false positive! I had to take that test like 3 times to find out I was pregnant!" Lapis explains.

"Than lets make sure! I'll go buy a pregnancy test!" Peridot says walking out.

"Oh you guys are so great I love you guys!" Amethyst says.

Pearl walks over to her lover and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Everything is going to be just fine." She coos.

**13 minutes later...**

Peridot walked in with a small bag in her hand.

"Do you have it?" Lapis asked.

"Well, Duh!" Peridot says taking the test out.

Amethyst holds her hands up telling Peridot to throw it over to her.

Peridot gets the message and tosses the pregnancy test to her friend.

Obviously she throws it too far and the test goes straight over her hand.

Amethyst face palms and picks it up.

"Well?" Pearl asks.

"Relax P! I'm gonna go use it now!" Amethyst replies walking into the bathroom.

Amethyst shuts the door behind her and sighs. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

She takes the pregnancy test out of its little box and slides down her pants.

Pearl was crossing her fingers, hoping for another positive. She really wanted to have these gemlings with Amethyst.

Amethyst holds the stick under her private as she pees. After she finishes, she pulls the stick out and wraps the peed-on part with toilet paper. Amethyst, put the pregnancy test on the counter and washes her hands.

"Just 1 minute to find out the results" She says to herself picking up the test.

"Are you done yet?" Pearl asks.

Amethyst walks out and places the test on the table. "Now we wait."

**1 minute later...**

Lapis takes a look at the clock. "It's time."

"Take a look, Amethyst." Peridot says.

Amethyst begins to walk over and look at the test but stops before she can see it. "I can't. I can't look at it. Somebody else tell me." She hollers out.

Peridot grabs the pregnancy the test and looks at it. "It's negative." She said.

"What?!" Amethyst asks as she covers her mouth with her hands. "Oh? Oh." She let's out a chuckle not know what to say after this. "Well there we go! Whew! That is...that's great. That is really great, great news." Amethyst tried to sound like everything was good but failed. Her eyes were tearing up and her nose was getting stuffy. "You know, because I'm just...not ready yet. That's all." And after trying to hold it in, she begins to cry lightly. "Wow, this is so just the way everything was supposed to be."

"Well...then great." Lapis says unsure if Amethyst is actually more upset than happy.

Pearl runs to the bathroom real quick and gets her girlfriend some toilet paper.

"Thanks P. God, this is so stupid!" She says wiping her eyes. "I mean, How can I be upset over something I never had? It's negative?" She asks wanting to be reassured.

"No, it's positive." Peridot says putting a smirk on her face.

Amethyst covers her mouth and begins to smile a bit under her hand. "What?!

"It's not negative. it's positive!" Peridot says.

Amethyst was so surprised. "Are you sure?" She asks.

"Well yeah, I lied before." Peridot says handing the test to Amethyst.

"Oh!!! Oh my god!!!" Amethyst says as she looks at the test. "It's positive!"

"Now you know how you really feel about it!" Pearls says.

"Oh, that's a risky little game." Amethyst replies.

"Are you really going to do this?" Lapis asks.

"Yeah!" Amethyst answers, holding Pearl's hand. "We're going to have gemlings." She looks at the pregnancy test again. "We're going to have gemlings!!!" She cries out as they all go into a group hug.

Steven walks in. "I'm back guys! Any good news?"

They all break the hug.

"Steven, I'm pregnant! We're going to have gemlings!" Amethyst says, congested from the tears of joy.

"WOOHOO!!! GO AMETHYST!!!!" Steven yells hugging his best friend with all of his big warm heart.

"Oh my god! What am I going to say to Vadalia?!?! I have to tell her!"

"Let's not be so hysterical, Amethyst." Pearl says. "Once you get used to the changes in your body you can invite her over."

"Alright." Amethyst replies looking at the pregnancy test one more time with the brightest smile on her face.

Pearl loved to see Amethyst this happy. It made her happy.

Unexpectedly, Amethyst threw the pregnancy test behind her and jumped into Pearl's arms.

"Rose would've been so proud of us, P."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for surviving through this long chapter! Lol.


	3. New Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst is starting to get used to her bodily changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm SO sorry it took so long to update. I've been having a lot of school work and it's just difficult to write at a time like this. I'm trying really hard to do this! Thank you!

     Amethyst never saw herself as a _mother_. It just never hit her. The thought of her making rules and chasing little naked gem babies around the temple because they refuse to take a bath isn't much like her. But now she's one month pregnant with who knows how many babies. It scares her to even think about the fact she's going to become a mom, but deep inside her, she knows that she can do it. She loves them and will take care of them with her loyal mate, Pearl.

The purple gem peacefully naps on the sofa on her side, facing the coffee table. The young gem's lover, also known as Pearl, walks out of her room to see her mate resting on the sofa, undisturbed.

Pearl quietly makes her way to Amethyst on the very tips of her toes and plants a kiss on her cheek.

Amethyst begins to shift to another angle causing Pearl to jump back. Amethyst's lips open slowly to speak.

"P-Pearl..."

"Ah, Amethyst, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Please, go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna." Amethyst sighs. "Can you stay here and talk to me?" She voice is raspy but clears it.

"Of course I can." Pearl nods, sitting herself on the sofa near her lover. "What do you want to talk to me about?" She strokes her long skinny fingers down Amethyst's messy lavender hair and returns back to the top of her head once she reaches a knot.

"What can't I do while I'm carrying?" Amethyst cuddles up to Pearl holding her close.

Pearl thought for a moment. "Well, first of all, you can't use your powers which also means no missions."

Amethyst groans of disapproval. "What? So I can't shape shift?" Pearl shakes her head. "No, the energy in your gem you use for your powers is needed for the geodes to develop inside you. If you use your powers, they gemlings won't be able to survive. You don't want that." She holds Amethyst in a soft warm embrace. "Also, you need to eat actual human food. No engine oil." Pearl watches as Amethyst huffs upsettingly. Getting used to these changes would take some time. Pearl knows she has to keep her on track and make sure she doesn't forget. But that's not all, after Amethyst knows what she can and can't do, she has to focus on helping Amethyst get used to the changes in her body. "You'll need lots of rest. No recklessness. But I doubt you'll really want to once you get more far along."

Amethyst listened carefully. She doesn't seem to like these new rules but, oh well, she's the one who asked anyway.

"There's more, but we can talk about that another time. Anything else you want to know?"

Amethyst shakes her head. "Nah, that's all. Thanks P." She looks down to her abdomen remembering someday, she won't even be able to even see her own feet. "I'm gonna be so fat soon." The purple gem shivers in fear.

"Not _fat_ Amethyst."

"Okaaay." Amethyst lazily slides herself off the couch and to the fridge.

"We don't have much to eat, Amethyst. I was planning on going shopping today. What do you want?" Pearl stands up getting ready to leave.

Amethyst turns around shutting the refrigerator.

 

"Can I come?"

~

"Amethyst, slow down!"

Pearl went chasing Amethyst around the supermarket who had been riding around in the shopping cart.

She catches up and slows the cart down as Amethyst's laughs fade. "That was hella fun!"

Pearl sighs with relief and a little of disappointment. "Well that isn't happening again. You almost knocked down an old woman." Pearl walks them towards the dairy aisle. "Help me find the milk."

Amethyst nods. She looks around calmly. But something catches her attention causing her to forget about the milk. She sees a human baby sitting in a shopping cart as the mother searches for whatever she needs. From the appearance Amethyst assumes it is a boy. She doesn't want to admit it but he was a cute baby. It makes her excited that she was going to have multiple of them in 9 more months. But she knows hers would be way cuter than any human child. She was nowhere close to birth but felt like it would seem fast. 9 months is like only one for her after all. Amethyst smiled holding her abdomen with pride. Her thoughts are soon cut off by Pearl's happy cheer.. She found the milk, _yay._

Amethyst looks up at Pearl with a smile that refuses to disappear. Pearl smiles back. She smooches her cheek affectionately, making a purr from the purple gem. "Next we need bread. Can you find that while I get some yogurt?" Pearl askes to the shorter gem.

Amethyst nods silently as she hops out of the shopping cart. She doesn't focus much on finding what Pearl asked from her. In fact, she doesn't focus on that at all. She goes to find herself a snack. She doesn't really care about bread at this point. She just wants some snacks.

Only a few minuets later Amethyst returns to Pearl with a handful of junk while the bread lay forgotten in its shelf. She even passed it.

Pearl chuckles. "What is this, Amethyst? Where is the bread?"

"What bread?"

"The bread I asked you to get about 7 minutes ago."

Amethyst remembers. "Whoopsie daisy." She drops her snacks in the shopping cart. Most of them are chaaaaps but in strange different flavors. "I'll go get it now, I promise." Amethyst went off.

~

Ugh, the symptoms are _torturous_. Nausea, cramps, cravings; they're driving Amethyst nuts. These symptoms began to kick in just a few weeks ago but they are bothering her now and it's only been about 2 hours since she and Pearl returned from the grocery store.

There isn't much to do but lie down and suffer from cramps so that's exactly what Amethyst did. She is curled up in a ball, eyes closed, on an old beaten up mattress in her bedroom. She can't be seen like this. It's embarassing. A gem warrior, curled up in bed trying to deal with cramps. She thought it makes her seem weak, even though she knows she isn't. Pearl comes to check on how Amethyst is doing. Amethyst wasn't embarassed to have Pearl see her in this state. She was her lover, her protecter, her soulmate.

Pearl holds with her some pillows and blankets. She wanted to make sure Amethyst was as comfortable as possible.

"Cramps?"

Amethyst opens her eyes. "Yep. They're pretty uncomfortable."

"I can tell." Pearl wraps the blankets around Amethyst, planting small kisses on her neck, then lifting her head a little to place a pillow under and setting the other in Amethyst's grasp to hold to her aching abdomen. She can see a tiny smile begin to show on Amethyst's face. The taller gem lays herself behind her lover, spooning her and rubbing her abdomen in small circles. She could almost feel the geodes at the tip of her fingers.

Amethyst lets out a purr in response. It was relaxing and pain relieving. "Please, don't stop."

Pearl wasn't planning on stopping in the first place. She said okay anyway and placed another kiss on her neck.

The younger gem's smile grows bigger. She knows how _lucky_ she is to have Pearl as her mate. For all she knows it could have been _Lapis._ She's just glad it isn't. Lapis isn't her type anyway. She thinks about her future offspring.

_They'd be so_ _cute_ , she thought. _Lil pearls and ames runnin' around. Speaking of gemlings, how many would there be? Would any of them be like me? Would any of them come out late?_

Worry began to wash over Amethyst's happy thoughts. She kept trying stop them but more and more kept creeping up into her mind. Her smile had gone away and her grip on the pillow tightened, nearly to the point where Pearl couldn't move her hand.

Suddenly and thankfully, her thoughts were inturrupted by Pearl, calling for her with worry. "Amethyst, are you alright? You were getting very tense, I knew something was the matter."

"I-It's just the cramps." Amethyst lied. She was embarrased to tell the truth, she thought that Pearl would just say it'd be fine and carry on.

"Oh, _Amethyst_ ," Pearl lets out a small sigh. "we've been together for a long time now, I know when something is on your mind, I promise I won't judge you. If you really don't want to talk about it, I won't pressure you, but we'll talk about it another time."

Hearing this makes Amethyst feel more comfortable. She tries to sit up. Pearl removes her arm from around her to help and sits up with her.

Amethyst gazes into Pearl's sky blue eyes.

"Do you think any of the babies will turn out like me? You know..overdue?"

Pearl starts to frown slightly. It's like she saw this coming, which she actually did. "I don't know Amethyst, there could be a chance that one or two of them hatch a little later than the others, but I know you will still love and care for her or them even if does happen, right?"

Amethyst nods. "Yeah, 'course, P. I just don't want any of them to go through any of the pain you and me have gone through, with all the insecurities and stuff."

Pearl pulls Amethyst into a soft, loving, embrace. "I understand how you feel completely, Amethyst. I've worried the same thing. But I've realized that no one is perfect. Not even the smartest human on earth. Sometimes, you have to go through a hard time at some point. It's just how life works. It may teach you a lesson too. Any of them can feel pain and sadness and have insecurites, overdue or not. It's just how life works, but we'll help them with anything that they go through, right?"

"Yeah," Amethyst's smile returns. "right."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so sorry for not updating in so long! I've started to regain inspiration so I may update faster. Also please leave any pointed out mistakes in the comments so I can improve my writing! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
